


关于2017年度工作的个人总结

by Axie



Series: 剧变与新生（Shaun/Desmond现代刺客系列） [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文 | Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 圣诞节。





	关于2017年度工作的个人总结

**Author's Note:**

> 首先必须感谢陪写的肖异愿意听我逼逼（……）续上篇，强烈建议看完上篇再回来（咳）因为这篇写了一个世界观内合理复活，会非常无聊非常枯燥非常难看，不甜，对不起……。

　　真 ** **他妈的**** 充满了过节的气息。

　　肖恩觉得自己都快被吵死了，他一只手撑着脑袋，一只手倒夹着圆珠笔像个神经质一样在桌上按个不停，笔芯弹出来又弹回去，咔哒咔哒的。还盛着一半鸡尾酒的酒杯一面倒影着他烦躁的动作，一面倒影一个光亮快乐的世界。

　　其他人比这更吵！

　　他在心里抱怨着，嘿，凭什么只有我必须忙到今年最后一刻？瑞贝卡现在已经在吧台中央喝起来了，瞧瞧。戴斯蒙在为她调酒，她一副期待极了的样子；所有人都或多或少带着微笑，有一些甚至是肖恩直到今天以前从未见过的真正笑脸。音乐要么是没人听过的圣诞主题的流行歌，要么是烂大街的年度榜单，除了暖气还不错以外酒吧里极其不适合工作。盖文非逼着比尔给克莱祝酒，两个人的气氛都很僵，全靠盖文自己笑得爽快，他没发现吗？真受不了——任何人，加琳娜，拜托随便什么人管管这一切。戴斯蒙递给夏洛特的那杯是什么？天哪，现在的调酒师都不查年轻女孩的身份证了吗？

　　喔，去他的。他在纸上画了一个长着角的小恶魔，然后在它头上画了几股潦草的气。气呼呼的小恶魔——他气呼呼地在小恶魔的一侧嘴角上加了一道伤疤，随后决定把它整个划掉。再下笔时他耐着性子画了一条长长的直线，均分了12个格：工作。

　　

　　

报告人  肖恩·黑斯廷斯

日期  2017年12月25日

主题  2017年度个人工作总结

类别  机密

 

1月

　　1日

　　无行动

　　2日

　　无行动

　　3日

　　

　　

　　……

　　他撕掉这张纸。

　　比尔从来没有——一次也没有强制要求他写过这个！好吧，是他和瑞贝卡，但是瑞贝卡不肯让他抄。“别像个做不出数学题的八年级小屁孩，”她说。他 ** **曾经**** 是个见鬼的大学历史 ** **教授！**** 一份报告而已，只是因为这里太吵了。一定只是这 ** **一个**** 原因。

　　他拿起酒杯气呼呼地喝了一口酒。

　　酒精的灼烧感从咽喉落到腹部以后他决定去他妈的报告。特指去他妈的纸质报告：他把双手挪上笔记本键盘。

 

 

报告人  肖恩·黑斯廷斯

日期  2017年12月25日

主题  2017年度个人工作总结

类别  机密

 

　　见鬼，比尔，除了你以外谁见鬼的会看这种东西？

　　

　　

　　“我 ** **他妈的**** 死定了。”他对自己嘟哝着，又喝了一口。

　　吧台最靠墙的角落里，只有他打字的声音。

　　

　　

 

报告人  肖恩·黑斯廷斯

日期  2017年12月25日

主题  2017年度个人工作总结

类别  机密

 

　　见鬼，比尔，除了你以外谁见鬼的会看这种东西？

　　好吧，我以刺客组织一个致力于人类自由与真正幸福的忠实仆人的身份，在此谦虚地告诉我敬爱的读者，威廉·迈尔斯先生，这一年来我总结我的工作和贡献，就是给你送了一份圣诞礼物，句号。怎么样？

　　黑斯廷斯连续剧前情提要：2016年年底我去了马德里Abstergo。那里的全称叫做马德里Abstergo医疗休养中心，住的是索菲娅·里金从监狱里挖出来的死刑犯和Abstergo的实验体囚禁者。然后你可能听说它发生了严重的安全事故。

　　我在 ** **今年**** 冬季月的某个时间，结束了我对卡尔的协助，回到美国与瑞贝卡汇合，并把新一代Animus的设计图交给她。

　　卡尔还不错。我不是说他人不错，而是客观评价他的潜质，在我认识的刺客当中。他的身手还不错，除了一如既往地脑子不好和烦人以外，我可以给他一个B+。我不喜欢林但这绝不是因为我害怕她，相比之下，我更质疑穆萨有没有在林为我做的美食里下过什么料。当然，我为他们几个所做的，总的来说是恢复他们的活人身份、提供前往伦敦圣殿会场的机票车票和食宿经费、以及留在伦敦做一些后续调查。你能想象到媒体报道被圣殿压得有多严。

　　当然，他们压得再严也没有我找不出来的信息，比如历史研究部门新主管与一位蕾拉·哈桑；我会按时间顺序叙述我今年的工作。

　　经过一些挖掘以后，来瞧瞧我的发现：

　　阿奎拉·德·奈拉，邵云，巴普提斯克，我们的几个幸存者多少还与艾吉奥和他的血系有所关联。卡尔甚至向我描述了他的一系列经历和出血效应，我认为里金的实验体们之中还有人拥有18世纪上半叶航海时代的先祖。是不是很巧？

　　没错！你是世界上最聪明的老大。

　　索菲娅·里金，或者我认为，艾伦·里金，还没有完全放过戴斯蒙的家系。他们寻找的不再是戴斯蒙或者是你和你神秘妻子的什么私生子，原谅我的直白；他们所做的 ** **只**** ** **是**** 在17号计划的基础上扩大了搜索范围，现在这个范围已经涉及到与戴斯蒙的先祖有所交集的人的后代，并且筛选条件加上了监狱。

　　因此我向完成了Animus升级的瑞贝卡提出Abstergo还没有搁置17号计划的猜想。我们一致决定这该停下了。

　　围绕着戴斯蒙和他的先祖，Abstergo已经伤害了够多人了。我们的内线死在蒙特利尔，不管是谁的责任这都跟戴斯蒙摆脱不了关系，而被牵扯进来的人甚至已经不止他的先祖——别向我指出我这句话的逻辑问题，我喝了点——这是什么？——金汤力——我的意思是，监狱，比尔，这该够了。

　　然而问题在于，屋顶花园协议还没有终止，并且我们的首要目标仍然是格拉马提卡。这两年来我们为了找他又付出了多少代价？我们失去了香港的队伍，一些成员甚至至今都没有联系……耶稣上帝啊，我们失去太多了。我不知道。我就是有那么一天觉得我们失去太多了。

　　

　　

　　

　　肖恩抬起头，望向吧台中央灯光最亮的那边。

　　唉，他想。

　　戴斯蒙就像一个小小的暖光源一样，站在吧台后面和其他人谈笑着，脸上是纯粹的放松和快乐。酒吧暖色的灯光落在他身上，将脸庞和身形分成柔和的光和影，像文艺复兴时的雕塑。

　　——一点金汤力而已？肖恩微笑着摇了摇头，视线放空，心不在焉地不去聚焦。他其实也就是个有多动症的问题儿童，放松地向他父亲炫耀以前在酒吧里调过什么原创的酒。“Shirley Templar”，他说。啊，瞧瞧比尔的表情。这个名字真是蠢透了。他又心不在焉地集中视线望向戴斯蒙。真是蠢透了。

　　他现在开始尝试回忆他的原创配方——怎么，对那家伙来说多久了？有十年了吗？早该想不起来吧，喝起来还指不定多可怕呢。

　　肖恩决定他不好奇，依然微笑着，喝完最后一口酒继续低头敲键盘。

　　他错过了戴斯蒙望向他的视线。

　　

　　

　　

　　我决定我们应该停止失去。这个时候，大约已经是今年二月了。

　　一个问题，比尔。在我们搜寻格拉马提卡的实验室这些年里，我们好几次都差点就找对地方了，但是要么是提前转移要么是已经废弃。这个效率令人 ** **担忧。**** 我们动用了所有人手，但我们与新知者终止来往以后……我开始思考。我们需要的到底是什么，人手吗？

　　信息。情报。

　　我决定我们需要真正有效的情报，所以我从二月开始跟踪奥措·伯格。

　　抱歉，我没有联系你，一直让你认为我是最省心的那个。有的时候，小队行动整整两年没有进展（我们需要谈谈可能的叛徒问题），单人行动就该提上日程了。

　　我回到蒙特利尔。

　　蒙特利尔Abstergo娱乐是一切的起点：17号计划就来自这里。自从这个分公司获取了戴斯蒙的全部基因之后，它就变得意义非凡、安保严密，我不能像以前那样染个头发就大摇大摆地走进去；但幸运的是也正是因为它名义上仍然由伯格负责安保工作——不管他本人现在在哪儿，我能够把他引过来。

　　概括地说，我是在安排一场我占主动的约会。我的真正目的只是接近伯格而已。

　　让我把技术部分用最简单的语言告诉你，迈尔斯老先生：我用电脑和我的袖剑创造了自从Abstergo娱乐把分公司开到蒙特利尔以来最大的安全漏洞。一个优秀的黑客在安全屋里穿着睡衣和毛绒拖鞋就能搞出史诗级的破坏，而你有两个。说真的，比尔，你不觉得你该给我和瑞贝卡发年终奖吗？我们可是保护着整个兄弟会的信息安全。

　　总而言之，在三月份左右，伯格和达科斯塔都来了。经历过白金汉宫地下的那场“交流”之后，我不认为伯格能对一个明显是电击袖剑致死的尸体视而不见。对，我杀了一个高级员工。

　　△插入逆向逻辑：我需要潜入Abstergo的机房——需要三级安全权限和亲力亲为——需要涉及隐形眼镜的一系列改头换面和走进Abstergo的理由。

　　△插入正向逻辑：还记得我们两年前安排在巴黎的权限接入口吗？当时我的措辞是“吸管”，如果你还记得的话。为了一场彻底的潜入，我再次黑进Abstergo的服务器，并且创造了一点小麻烦，使得他们需要招募一个程序员。随后利用一个合约工资比我更高、人还比我更蠢的技术部主管的权限，我在值夜班时溜进了机房。

　　△我的原定目标仅仅是在机房搞破坏。设置第二个“吸管”，让我们以后能追踪到17号计划的后续动向，因为Abstergo围着17号计划转了那么久，我们只能被他们牵着鼻子走，与其等待敌人出击不如动手盯着圣殿往哪儿走。后来我又回来了一趟，个中原因我会慢慢解释，假如戴斯蒙将要给我的这杯——不管什么——没有让我头昏脑涨到A和S都摸不着。

　　回到话题：伯格和达科斯塔的头脑足够让他们意识到是 ** **我**** 杀了那个人。他们立刻展开了搜捕，这是我离危险最近的时候，也是我最有可能接近他们的时候。我在一个街角咖啡厅克隆了伯格的手机，几乎差一点就被他抓住了，好吧，只能说他的水平还不足以终结我的旅程。这就是你忠诚的战术支持与智囊团成员兼职情报分析师时期的全过程，谢谢。请你在这里想象我正在进行一个舞台式的鞠躬谢幕。以上描述可能是本世纪最大的轻描淡写。

　　

　　

　　

　　“嘿。”

　　肖恩为一个熟悉的声音抬起头：是戴斯蒙。

　　“嘿，”他回以与对方同样的微笑，“你在这里干什么，调酒师先生？没有人需要你尽职尽责了？”

　　戴斯蒙心情格外好地向他眨眨眼睛，用下巴示意他：“有啊。”

　　在戴斯蒙让一杯新的鸡尾酒落到他手边，换下空杯时，肖恩笑着摇头。他早就看到戴斯蒙兴致勃勃地朝他走过来了，只不过他决定按时上交报告比戴斯蒙要更值得关注而已，不意味着他的兴趣有所改变。“这是什么？”他刻意埋头于电脑屏幕，尽管并不真的那么介意戴斯蒙看到嘴角的弧度，“你的原创？以你这坏了一次的脑子竟然还能想起来，真是令人印象深刻。”

　　“当然不——我确实忘得差不多了，所以我管这个，”他显然没有乖乖被肖恩赶走的意思，而是撑在他面前期待地等着，“叫‘历史的光荣’。基酒是波尔本。我加上了苦艾酒和一点点黑麦威士忌，你有没有喝过——”

　　“停。”

　　不得不承认，他怀念这个。

　　初入口时这酒竟然微微发苦，伴着酒精的辛辣刺激，灼烧口腔与舌头，一直到喉道。酒精含量还挺高……口感却顺滑得可谓精妙，余味微甜。戴斯蒙满含期待地望着他的眼神像幼犬一样。肖恩望向他，又望向他的酒杯；酒吧的灯光透过酒杯液体投下几个暗金色光圈，在昏暗的角落里点缀上他的电脑键盘与左手手指。

　　“这是为我调的。”他用了肯定句。

　　戴斯蒙点了点头。“至少让我请你一杯酒，”他径直往桌上一撑，轻巧地翻出吧台落到肖恩身边，拉了张椅子反抱着椅背坐下，“看在你是酒吧主人的份上？”

　　“戴斯蒙，这甚至不是一个对外公开的酒吧。”肖恩再喝了一口便放下酒杯，没有回过头看他，但也没有出言反对，仍然带着微笑将双手放上键盘继续工作，“你什么时候才能学会有点追求？”

　　

　　

　　

　　现在，让我为一位友好的不速之客补充介绍一下伯格。尤哈尼·奥措·伯格是圣殿骑士内殿团的一员，生于1985年，继丹尼尔·克洛斯之后成为现任安全部门主管。一个真正的圣殿大师，我会给他这个尊重。他掌管着西格玛小队，圣殿明面上一切重要行动都需要他经手。

　　得了吧，我们都知道他就是个高级保安。

　　

　　

　　

　　“但我喜欢。”戴斯蒙望着电脑屏幕说。

　　肖恩不知道他指的是这个“酒吧”还是他刚刚输入的这几行字，不过他也不打算追究。他的措辞俨然时光倒流许多年，戴斯蒙正在读取着他未经历过的昔日未来，而他呆在电脑前让对方的未知变成已知。

　　他键入的动作停顿片刻。

　　“你真的不需要到那边去？”

　　“过会儿再说。”戴斯蒙也安静下来。

　　肖恩没有再提出任何异议。他默许了。

　　

　　

　　克隆了伯格的手机以后，我按自己的计划，黑进了西格玛小队的通讯网络。伯格再蠢也没有蠢到在他的手机上留下凤凰计划实验室的直接线索，因此我潜伏在他们的通讯网络里，耐心等他们的行动通讯。然后：嘭！我找到了实验室的位置。

　　现在，让我们谈谈刚才我一直没有谈的叛徒问题：第一文明的仆从。

　　

　　

　　

　　肖恩扫了戴斯蒙一眼。后者正看得聚精会神。

　　令人怀念。

　　

　　

　　

　　第一文明的仆从（以下简称先行者仆从）自戴斯蒙死后开始出现在我们眼里，但他们同样历史悠久。我认为自从远古第一文明遗落以后，他们虔诚的追随者就开始活动了，单从历史上说也许毫不亚于刺客与圣殿。然而我确实不知道他们在什么地方活动、成员又有谁，尽管我有把握的是蒙特利尔和巴黎都有他们的人，尤其是Abstergo内部。关于这一点，比尔，继屋顶花园协议之后有谁真的一次都没有联系过你，你还记得吗？

　　我是个专心于任务的人，让我们一次解决一个疑问。我提出这一点是因为，既然刺客和圣殿之中都有可能潜伏着先行者仆从，那么我们就不能保证我们的突袭圣殿完全不知情。这也许就是我们这两年来一直没有进展的原因。

　　因此我决定覆写屋顶花园协议。再次原谅我的直白：就算我们之中可能会有叛徒，他关注的重点或者说情报的核心来源也是你，不是我。我可以利用这一点。

　　后来的事你知道了……我写了禁用赫菲斯托斯网络的程式，设置在我私人电脑的邮箱里，联系我信任没有问题的刺客，展开了一场真正的突袭。只有我能做到这个——从情报获取到发动袭击。换成加琳娜入侵凤凰计划实验室，伯格会立刻杀了她，因为她对他来说就是一个确切的威胁；而我不一样，我对他构不成威胁，我只会让他思考。

　　（我假设你从未下令让我这么做是因为你担心我，而不是你极大地低估了我的能力。如果二者都不是，那么有人就需要退休了，不是你就是敢这么冲你说话的我。）

　　好吧，不管怎样，我带回了凤凰计划的实验技术，虽然让格拉马提卡逃了。毫无疑问他会东山再起，但我们至少获得了短暂的胜利。我有没有让你想起你年轻的时候？:D

　　

　　

　　

　　“我还从没发现你还有这一面，肖恩。”

　　戴斯蒙忽然打破他们之间的沉默。他趴在椅背上抬头望着肖恩的侧脸。

　　肖恩想，好问题。因为你根本没有发现我这一面的时间，你根本没有任何时间。一种尖锐的讽刺仿佛本能似地涌上喉头，一瞬间堵得发疼；他平静地吸了口气，拿过酒杯喝了一大口酒。苦涩在口中化开。

　　“我也从没想到过你会是个勇敢的英雄，不是吗？”

　　喝过酒后他选择了语气更柔和的玩笑。五年前他就决定对戴斯蒙敞开友好的怀抱，只是后者没有靠近他，而是选择献身世界。过了五年他终于回到他们之中，这个友好的怀抱倒也不必要收回去。

　　毕竟，他早已经不是过去那个无所顾忌的天才历史学家了，甚至不再是个只抱着电脑的黑客。

　　戴斯蒙也叹了口长长的气，索性探出手去拿肖恩的酒杯转到另一侧，也灌了自己一口。“说得不错，”他擦着嘴角的酒液，“我也没想到。也许我该说那是我该做的事，就这么简单。你怎么想？”

　　“那么这些也是我该做的事，就这么简单。”

　　戴斯蒙没有立刻接话，而是安静了片刻。

　　肖恩疑惑地转过头看他，才发现一束视线始终锁着自己的侧脸：“你笑什么？”

　　“复活我也是你该做的事？”

　　“什么？”

　　“我只是不明白。为什么是你？”戴斯蒙安静地叹出鼻息，“为什么不是我父亲？”

　　肖恩瞪着他，眨了眨眼睛。“戴斯蒙，”他把椅子转过去，正过身面对戴斯蒙，从他手上取走自己的酒杯把剩余的酒一口气全部喝完，空杯子放在戴斯蒙够不着的地方，“没有正常人想过死人还能复活，至今也没有。你父亲是正常人，我不是：我给你一次嘲笑我的机会。”

　　“你不是？”他耸耸肩，倒也没有嘲笑他。

　　“听着。”肖恩叹了口气，“比尔支持我做的一切，我们每个人都为你尽了全力。只是——只是从一开始，这个梦就不是那么好做的，你明白吗？我也从没想过我能把你带回来，直到我知道凤凰计划涉及的技术到底是什么。”

　　“你的意思是一切都只是顺理成章，而不是计划好的。”

　　“……戴斯蒙， ** **你父亲爱你。**** 自从你死后——不，自从你被圣殿抓住之后他就开始改变了。”肖恩停了停，“ ** **我也一样。**** 我们每一个人都因为你改变了很多。去和他谈谈，看在圣诞的份上，如果你介意，那就去问他。瑞贝卡会帮你的。”

　　“好吧——好吧，”戴斯蒙挠着头，“我会去的。你听起来就像我爷爷。”他从椅子上爬起来，“那——过会儿我再来给你续杯？”

　　“那是因为我已经比你大7岁了，快去，年轻人。”

　　肖恩目送他回到更明亮的光线中。

　　

　　

　　

　　我不想告诉他一切。我怎么开口？ ** **我视他为榜样。**** 我，肖恩·黑斯廷斯，谁能比我更棒？可我视他为榜样。我甚至能够对着别人承认这一点。当然，我在他面前绝对不可能告诉他。我不可能告诉他，关于榜样，我指的是字面意义上走在他会走的路上。每一次开始行动，我都要问我自己，我做得对吗？我可以这么做吗？如果是戴斯蒙，他会怎么做？那一点儿也不好受，因为我走得越来越远，冒的险也越来越多，就是见鬼的因为他死过。

　　为了这个我有一点儿恨我自己，你知道吗，因为他一直——我明明知道他就是个普通的美国混蛋，到底为什么？

　　你告诉我责任，告诉我一旦下定决心复活他，我将会打开潘多拉魔盒，届时我会承担怎样的责任和心理压力——这些我知道。承认吧，比尔，你比我还要义无反顾，恨不得我立刻答应你，只不过是顾忌着组织的力量罢了。所有人都知道我又天才又全能，没有我黑不进去的系统，没有我查不到的资料，没有我做不到的 ** **事**** ，这他妈正是你七年前没把我丢在韦迪克手上死掉的原因。告诉我，威廉·迈尔斯，我比你更早接触凤凰计划，对不对？2012年你根本不知道凤凰计划这回事。而2014年我们第一次听说它，当时的前线行动是我接手的，只有我。甚至连瑞贝卡都没有我深入。戴斯问我为什么是我。我真想告诉他因为 ** **只有**** 我。瑞贝卡总是对坏消息消化得很好，你有整个组织要操心，只有我见了鬼的至今仍然以他为标尺，而除了我们三个以外，其他人根本不在乎。

　　这个世界上还有谁能把戴斯蒙带回来，如果我不去碰这个潘多拉魔盒？关键是我会，我 ** **能**** ，就为这一点。

　　格拉马提卡的野心太大了，作为一个科学家。他已经创造了奇迹，看在他所做一切的份上，我不否认这一点，然而他的野心大得让他看不到他自己到底干了什么。他一心一意想要复活先行者，想要更多的圣者，为了实现这个目标 ** **不惜**** 突破了人造人技术，创造出可以使用的身体——圣裹布对于他来说只是让那些身体变得更接近先行者种族的工具罢了。“修复，”那是他说的。而他到底做了什么？

　　听听这个：阿尔瓦罗·格拉马提卡从2011年开始研究圣裹布。约翰·斯坦迪什死于2013年。我们知道他的先行者基因与人类基因之比高达25:1，也就是说人类基因不算多，感谢什么事都喜欢宣传的Abstergo。2015年我们截获的情报中，根据斯坦迪什的基因创造出来的“实验品”已经长到斯坦迪什活着的时候那么大了，这 ** **才**** 两年。

　　现在，我不擅长生物、化学或物理之类的东西，那是瑞贝卡的领域，但是上一次我听说人类科技发展到这个程度，跟先行者科技关系密切。记得吗？我令你印象深刻的近代史真相论。一些我该知道的事情，我还是知道的。何况他曾经有过一块圣裹布！戴斯蒙离开我们之前告诉过我们，是先行者创造了人类，先行者不仅创造了人类，还能在 ** **短时间**** 内 ** **批量**** 生产出一个新物种。告诉我你想明白了！他的人造人培养箱，或者人造子宫，或者不管那些罐头到底叫什么，显然参考了先行者技术，并且已经实现了从无到有地创造一个活人。根据斯坦迪什的基因，是的，但他把他的基因丢进去以后想要的是一个能呼吸能走路的先行者，而不是一个人类。

　　我不 ** **贪心**** ，能拿到你和你妻子的精子卵子就可以了，工具都是那个罐头而已。

　　

　　

　　

　　有一点头晕。肖恩晃了晃脑袋。一定是先前的金汤力和戴斯蒙给他的那杯什么——“历史的光荣”——就是曼哈顿吧！——混在一起喝就……戴斯蒙那个热衷于干扰别人工作的混蛋。他再次转过头朝戴斯蒙那边望过去：他们换了一首正经的圣诞歌，然后盖文悄悄把一箱子东西拿了出来，但没有人看见。真是个标准的刺客。克莱喝醉了趴在吧台上，至于比尔，要是他也醉了那大概是酒品真的好，还能好整以暇地继续说话。跟加琳娜喝那么多！还有谁是清醒的吗？瑞贝卡已经嗨了。天哪，该不会今晚到最后只有戴斯蒙还醒着。

　　不过……今天是圣诞节。

　　自戴斯蒙死后他们过的第一个圣诞节。

　　他望向戴斯蒙，那个大男孩仍然散发着温暖友善的光芒，充满活力，并且放松。他从没见过他这样轻松和幸福的时候，即便五年前也没有。这很好。

　　肖恩决定喝多一点也没什么。

　　

　　

　　

　　然后是戴斯的意识。17号计划。蒙特利尔Abstergo娱乐的机房。那里存放着戴斯字面意义上的一切。他的基因数据量总共达到了ZB级，这意味着从他的先祖的先祖的先祖，到他爷爷，到他父亲，到 ** **他自己**** 死前那一刻，一切的一切。

　　还记得我二月的时候溜进了Abstergo蒙特利尔的机房吗？我原计划是搞点破坏好让我找到伯格的同时争取抢在Abstergo前面跟着17号计划走，但在我开始获取17号计划的数据回馈之后……我突然意识到，我面对的就是他的命运。Abstergo把他的人生丢到回收站了，就像他一点都不重要。他们是娱乐公司，他们想要的只是精彩绝伦的先祖记忆，而不是他。

　　他的记忆……他的人生，至少从数据意义上，一直呆在回收站。

　　瞧，比尔，当我让我自己陷身于捕网，走在格拉马提卡的实验室里，我看到的全是罐头人。他们没有意识，只有生物反应，像用手指逗鸟一样，我走到哪边他们就往哪边看。那种感觉可怕极了，恶，我不敢相信先行者信徒竟然认为他们能够把他们光辉伟大的朱诺小姐塞进那种……那种《美丽新世界》里的 ** **东西**** 里去，然后——

　　然后一瞬间，就那一瞬间，我突然知道他们在想什么了。

　　那他妈是可行的。

　　所以后来，在我把实验资料偷出来以后，你知道了，我和你又吵了一架。那就是你跟我谈起责任的时候。“即便你认为你可以，你怎么决定谁应该获得第二次生命？”你是这样说的。

　　没错，我知道，我面对的是一个潘多拉魔盒，因为 ** **谁他妈的**** 生命中没有死过人？

　　你永远是最冷静的那个。你永远比我冷静因为你是导师。假如我开了戴斯蒙这个先例，我将会面对远远超出我能力范围的压力——我不经常承认我做不到什么，但我必须承认我无法……尽管我不会放弃这个可能性。我们是刺客，对吗？哈兰失去过他全部的朋友，加琳娜失去过一切，从没有人想到过死人可以复活。戴斯蒙只是无数人中的一个，你知道，我也知道，对着其他人说“ ** **我爱他**** 所以我要复活他”根本没有意义。我这么做只会引起我们内部的……不愉快。

　　我清楚你在顾忌什么。我也在害怕同一件事。

　　但是你知道我为什么我那样固执吗？就因为我可以， ** **我该死的**** 可以而其他人不行。叫他们嫉妒去吧！嫉妒我的天才，或者替他们失去的亲朋嫉妒戴斯蒙的幸运，幸运到认识了我这么一个又天才又有真正能力的好脑袋；我不管。我不在乎你的顾忌，即便我清楚。因为假如戴斯蒙有灵魂，那么他会 ** **看见**** 我成为他回到你身边的唯一希望，就算我会为此付出沉重代价。甚至是一切代价——我有可能为此而死，需要别人的帮助却不能帮助别人。我清楚我那天听起来有多么令人讨厌。

　　所以我说，“我会尽力，至少尽力到把我看到希望的人都带回来。”

　　我他妈都不知道我为了戴斯蒙到底答应了什么。

　　（谢谢你愿意替我在大家面前承担我的责任。谢谢你愿意听我说，愿意替我求情，谢谢你，比尔，对不起。我是你最糟糕的支持者，最顽劣自负的学徒，谢谢。）

　　总之……

　　总之我就那么做了。

　　我需要再次潜入Abstergo蒙特利尔。先前在突袭实验室时我们重创了Abstergo安全部门，不过……ZB级别的数据单单是传输都需要几天，更不用说从回收站恢复他。

　　我承认我那时压力不小。我必须一次成功、活着回来，并且恢复数据必须足够完整。我甚至压力大到能和瑞贝卡真的吵起来，她认为我想做的事太过冒险，我则还尽量不希望把加琳娜她们牵扯进来，因为我真的不知道该怎么告诉她，我想不出怎样做才能把她的妹妹和母亲拉回人世。瑞贝卡对我说，我的同伴们事实上并不真的介意我做不到那些。这我明白。不过你瞧，我认识 ** **喜欢冒险的黑客，**** 而且我和瑞贝卡都认识，她应该知道我会想到那么做的。

　　抱歉。过程不重要了，重要的是结果：我恢复了戴斯的数据。换言之，我拿到了他的完整人生。

　　后来则是我和瑞贝卡浑浑噩噩、疲惫不堪的几个月。我四处奔波，凑够资金和技术，寻找愿意帮忙的生物工程学家；瑞贝卡则留在安全屋写筛选程序，把戴斯自己的记忆数据从一大堆恢复数据中找出来，丢进Animus里。等到戴斯的新身体长大，我们把他也丢进Animus里，让他读取他自己的人生。他完成同步脱离Animus之后甚至还以为那天是12月22日。哈。我很高兴他这样想。

　　另外，我还实现了我的诺言：把我看到 ** **希望**** 的人都带回来。在这里，我指的是克莱，因为对比起带回戴斯，要让克莱获得第二次生命太 ** **容易**** 了。我只需要厚着脸皮带我找的好医生拜访他们的父母，把受精卵丢进人造人罐头里，然后从露西的遗物中找回她当初带给瑞贝卡的那个优盘。（我也就在这时候庆幸了一下露西的葬礼是我操办的。）

　　我们需要恢复优盘里的数据给Animus洗版回到2.0，并设法把克莱的意识与Animus核心分离。为了做到这一点，我和瑞贝卡可谓实现了值得载入计算机工程史册的突破：她为我在Animus的武器系统里写入一台真正能用的电脑，而我设法让自己深潜到Animus核心，把它黑掉。打个比方，Animus表层世界与它的核心的关系就像《盗梦空间》里梦境与潜意识边境的关系，我们所做的就像在“我的世界”里搭建出功能接近现实计算机的电脑，然后利用它黑入Animus核心把克莱分离出来，并在不引起系统崩溃的前提下，带着他从Animus的“潜意识边境”回到“上一层梦境”里。然后像我们对戴斯做的那样，让他的新身体同步他的意识；最后让他同步戴斯记忆里的他自己，他就回来了。

　　我和瑞贝卡花了一些时间让戴斯和克莱的身体素质恢复到一定强度，未来还需要继续结合Animus锻炼实战能力，不过那不着急。

　　这就是我在2017年11月以前的全部工作。

　　11月以后至今，我们开始关注蕾拉·哈桑小姐、迪安娜·盖瑞小姐与西蒙·海瑟威，还有一些小小的 ** **黑客工作**** 要做。自此，我的工作生活正式重返正轨。

　　

　　

S.黑斯廷斯

于2017年12月25日

又及，圣诞快乐，比尔

　　

　　

　　

　　肖恩停止了输入。

　　他按下保存，然后打开自己的邮箱。从吧台中心那边传来一些兴奋的骚动声音，他望过去，发现浑身沾着亮片和彩带的戴斯蒙，和拿着手持礼花笑得停不住的夏洛特。最年轻的女孩远远地朝他挥手：“肖恩！”加琳娜则正在替戴斯蒙把兜帽里的彩带挑走。盖文这样鼓着掌，吸引所有人的注意，“拆礼物了——”“肖恩！”

　　“来了。”他从昏暗的角落走出来，带着他自己也没有察觉的笑意。

　　酒吧——安全屋外还下着雪，窗户上雾蒙蒙的一片白，被圣诞树挡住一半。哈兰和阿伦德一起把早先搬到圣诞树下的大箱子倒过来，让里面装的东西落到圣诞树下的地上，随手拿起一个看了一眼包装就丢给克莱。瑞贝卡为此吹起口哨。“来吧，让我们坐下。”她冲男孩们眨着眼睛，带头就地坐在圣诞树前的地面上加入分发礼物的队列，“有一个给你的，肖恩！”

　　真好，他想。从未这样好过。圣诞歌响着温暖的旋律，朋友们谈论起了惊喜与感谢，就像一个家。他索性搭上戴斯蒙和克莱的肩膀推着他们围上去，自己也坐在戴斯蒙身边，看着他们拆开欢迎终于加入兄弟会的礼物。

　　戴斯蒙把他收到的那盒写满英式玩笑的巧克力分给所有人，甚至强迫比尔尝一个草莓奶油夹心的巧克力球，被他父亲脸上的表情逗得笑起来；加琳娜给克莱送了一瓶伏特加，伊曼纽尔给他送了一把狙击枪，盖文给他送了一把军用匕首，瑞贝卡给他送了一台写着“黑客专用！”的组装工作站，只有肖恩给他送了一套巨大的、粉蓝色的仓鼠别墅。

　　“你想让我未来的人生中学会的就是养仓鼠吗，肖恩？”他在其他人的笑声中抱怨，而肖恩笑得说不出一个字。“仓鼠有什么不好？我还打算养猫。”戴斯蒙替他回答，克莱则把仓鼠别墅和其他礼物一起堆到背后靠着：“行吧。你的猫要是敢吃掉我的仓鼠，我一定不客气揍你。”

　　“嘿，我会养一只很乖的猫！”

　　“让我们喝个痛快吧！”

　　盖文直接从酒架上拿出用来调酒的基酒，一人丢了一瓶，在比尔能够提出任何异议之前给他塞了一瓶最好的白兰地。

　　戴斯蒙为他收到的真正的武士刀兴奋不已，高仓清志倒拿着一瓶杜松子酒教他怎么握武士刀，并答应教会他一切，直到在酒吧里乱晃的两个人都喝得走不稳路，才被阿伦德和肖恩揪着手臂拉回来。

　　“干杯，”盖文叫着，举起酒瓶，“为了他妈的生命。”

　　“为了刺客！”

　　“为了他妈的生命 ** **和刺客，**** 干杯！”

　　

　　冬季的雪还在屋外徐徐缓缓地下。

　　

　　最后，还能走路的人在加琳娜的指挥下把醉得彻底的人搬到沙发上，为数不多的房间让给了女孩们，男孩们都互相靠着睡着了。

　　肖恩把瑞贝卡抱回床上，再把克莱和戴斯蒙一人搬上一张沙发躺着，随后摇摇晃晃地到厕所去洗脸。

　　他也喝了不少，但幸运的是圣诞夜的前半个晚上他都在工作，所以躲过了被戴斯蒙灌各种各样鸡尾酒的一劫，一瓶威士忌对他来说……

　　好吧，至少他心情很好，不那么容易失去控制。

　　他在洗漱台前垂着脑袋一边一手一边犯困，冷水在手上流了快半分钟，才迟钝地摘掉眼镜捧起水抹了把脸。背后忽然传来一份重量；他抬起头把眼镜戴回去。

　　“戴斯蒙？”

　　“头疼。”

　　“你喝醉了，白痴，去睡觉。”

　　他背后的重量把双臂缠到他腰上扣着。

　　“肖恩。我不明白……。”

　　“不明白什么？”

　　“我不明白……你为什么这么清醒？”

　　“因为我喝得没你多！”他搭上戴斯蒙的手臂，试着让他松开，“你给我睡觉去——”

　　“你为什么这么 ** **清醒**** ？”

　　肖恩怔了怔。

　　“你总是 ** **知道。**** 为什么？”

　　他从镜子里望向背后。戴斯蒙把脸埋在他肩上，这让他看不清他的表情，但他的声音听起来不像难过，只是……迷茫。出于酒精或者什么，肖恩伸手关上厕所的门。

　　彻底喝醉了的戴斯蒙还在絮絮叨叨。“爸说他没有你疯狂。他说他是因为没想过也不知道我真的有可能回来。但你想过。你知道。你知道我是谁。你知道我该怎么想。你知道什么是正确的。”

　　他沉默，没有回答戴斯蒙。

　　或者他是哽住了。

　　“自从我睁开眼睛，我就在想，搞什么？这个世界……所有事，所有人。我控制不住我的脑子，它一直在工作，我快要疯了，就像……就像一场严重的出血效应，而我的幻觉是现实。”

　　“戴斯蒙，我们谈过这个——”

　　“我没事。 ** **你知道**** 我对出血效应接受良好。我一向如此。阿泰尔，艾吉奥，康纳……过去就……那像精神分裂一样。要完全同步我必须成为他们。我成为他们，忘记我自己。我知道你们不能理解……但我在里面时，我不是我。”他收紧双臂，“可 ** **你**** 一直在提醒我。你知道我是我。”

　　那是他的数据库。

　　像《盗梦空间》一样，Animus里的感觉时间漫长得就是戴斯蒙所同步的先祖的生命那么长的时间，他在里面过了几百年，只有一个声音在不断提醒他，他是戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，他不是艾吉奥、海尔森或者康纳，他不是无助的。那是肖恩的数据库。瑞贝卡和露西——还在的时候——常嘲笑他的数据库写的都是些毫无意义的废话，除了让戴斯蒙看他发牢骚以外没有任何用处，但 ** **那**** 就是用处。

 ** **戴斯蒙**** 会看到，而不是艾吉奥、海尔森和康纳。会发笑、会抗议、会同意和思考的是戴斯蒙，只有戴斯蒙。一个被迫主动投身于迷失的灵魂每一次疑惑不解、面对未知，都是被无形的手攥住心脏一次，在百年长河的恍然里常常提醒他：戴斯蒙·迈尔斯应当为此一笑了。那些日子里他待在Animus里的时间越来越久，在Animus内的虚拟时间越来越长，也越来越依赖他的数据库，肖恩肆无忌惮地对他的同步事件评论褒贬、句句说给戴斯蒙本人，但从未抱怨过他如何陪着他熬夜到两三点直到戴斯蒙脱离Animus，就好像他只谈工作。

　　别人不会认为戴斯蒙真的需要那些废话。只有他自己知道，如果他没有那些废话——

　　除了幸运的戴斯蒙·迈尔斯以外，自1952年起所有进过Animus的实验体最后都疯了。事实如此。只有戴斯蒙自己知道为什么。

　　而且肖恩总是对的，不是吗？

　　他告诉戴斯蒙刺客不比圣殿更好，即便他自己就是最清楚Abstergo到底干过什么的人。他告诉戴斯蒙没有什么是对的，更没有什么是无可指摘的，而当戴斯蒙用同样的疑惑反问回去时他则会告诉他，这就是生活。忍着或者抱怨都可以因为它们结果都一样。他告诉戴斯蒙叛徒就是叛徒，我们必须走下去，甚至敢告诉戴斯蒙别理朱诺，并在朱诺警告他时胆大到冲着戴斯蒙嘲笑她。连他父亲也没有这样确切地说过。他尖锐而正确的观点令人印象深刻。

　　戴斯蒙不是没有从他身上学到一点儿，至少他学到了该怎样清醒地看这个世界。三个月以来肖恩从没有一天离开过戴斯蒙，他的态度从未影响过他的协助工作，这就足够让戴斯蒙学到该怎么看清他真正的态度了；他甚至还会仗着他的才华在敌人的电子地盘到处乱逛，仅仅是为了给戴斯蒙写一个只有两行字的词条。他也从不在乎戴斯蒙有没有看过，只是一直写。

　　从五年前起他就开始为戴斯蒙冒险，只是他把这事变得毫不起眼，轻描淡写得让人习以为常。

　　锚，北极星，道标。戴斯蒙想。固定住他的灵魂，指清他思维的方向，在他需要的时候永远会出现。无可替代的，甚至连瑞贝卡也不一样的，他私人的天才历史学家。他把他的人生重新经历过一遍，然后一切变成了昨天，他的 ** **需要**** 也是。清晰得仿佛能在舌尖上尝到那种需要。

　　然而显然所有人都认为戴斯蒙并不需要肖恩，至少是不必要。他们认为他与他毫无关联，就像他们认为Animus很酷。不。他不能没有肖恩的帮助，正如Animus不能让人保持心智与性情，道理就这么简单。他们称赞的明明就是拯救世界的普通人金子似的心，但他们同时认为这颗心的光芒与肖恩毫无关联。

　　他把故事告诉比尔和瑞贝卡之外的所有人，但所有人都没有真正理解过他自认为欠肖恩一杯酒的原因。他们只是笑，起哄，顺便再嘲笑肖恩几句。

　　为什么呢？

　　“什么为什么？”

　　……

　　戴斯蒙发出一声长长的、头疼的呻吟。准是把脑子里想的给说出来了。肖恩耐心地摆脱他的手臂转过身面向他，双臂扶在醉倒走不动路的家伙身上环着，“上帝啊，你这麻烦虫。找个地方躺下来，在我把醒酒药买回来之前，好吗？别像个小屁孩——”

 ** **“我需要你，”**** 戴斯蒙紧紧抱住面前的人，把他压到墙壁上，抵在他颈窝里语无伦次地喃喃，“我需要你。告诉我，肖恩。 ** **告诉我。**** ”

　　一只微凉的手覆上他的后颈。

　　“这是你的新 ** **家人，**** 戴斯蒙。这是你的未来。不用担心世界毁灭，不用担心先行者，也没有人需要你拯救。你什么都没有背负着，也不用去背负。你自由了。你的人生是你自己的了，这是这个世界欠你的。”

　　带着英国口音的嗓音在他耳边平静叙述着。

　　“你的母亲还活着，比尔会带你去看她。

　　“这个酒吧归你了，作为安全据点它比工厂和山洞好得多，你想什么时候喝一杯都可以。

　　“Animus不需要你操心，现在我们有人负责你先祖的记忆。你的头等大事是养一只猫。尽管我不建议你把它养在酒吧里。

　　“假如你想活动活动筋骨，我也可以奉陪，等你打得过我了，我们再来谈兄弟会的事。

　　“你错过的生日礼物都在我和瑞贝卡的杂物箱里。至于你，你 ** **是**** 戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，别指望你不是那个傻瓜了。你醒来的第一句话我就知道你是你，而我从不出错。

　　“满意了吗？我希望你对这个丰收的圣诞节没有异议。”

　　没有，他想。

　　肖恩甚至不需要他解释清楚他要他 ** **告诉**** 些什么。他就是知道。

　　像他永远知道戴斯蒙需要他解决的是什么样的问题，像他永远知道戴斯蒙应该听到什么样的实话。

　　（他想起他刚刚在Animus里体验完手臂的剧痛，从Animus中脱离出来，肖恩也是这样抱着他。他絮叨他的身体状况，指责他太过投入不听他说话，却就这样抱着他，始终没有松过手。毛衣的怀抱暖暖的。）

　　他小小地呜咽了一声，感受到搭在后背的手臂立刻收紧；戴斯蒙抬起头迎上肖恩的视线，在他脸上看到一道清晰的泪水，而肖恩的神色仍如戴斯蒙 ** **记忆中**** 那样平静而高傲，依然像他一向不为戴斯蒙所动的那副样子。

　　他吻了他。

　　这是一个带着龙舌兰与波尔本苦涩味的吻，唇舌纠缠着迫切地想要品尝到更多味道，舌尖挑动舌头在咫尺之间交换炽热呼吸。温暖和手和微凉的手在对方身上探索着，帽衫的拉链拉到底和牛仔裤裤头碰撞在一起，毛衣在接吻的间隙里仓促脱掉落在地上，衬衫扣子一颗一颗地往下——

　　——

　　“抱歉！”

　　有人推门进来的那一瞬间他们都因为醉酒的后劲没有立刻分开，等到肖恩反应过来要推开戴斯蒙时，两个人几乎都靠在对方身上喘息。

　　“……爸。”

　　戴斯蒙咬着牙关，尽量控制住自己的表情不尴尬。他不知道哪来的勇气竟然没有挪开，肖恩把视线转向另一侧，从脖子红到耳根，难得一句话也不说。威廉慢悠悠地走进来，在他们身边的洗手台前停下，打开水龙头洗手和洗脸。

　　“我不在乎，”他慢悠悠地说，“我看得出来。”

　　“什么？”

****“你们需要对方太久了。”** **

　　老迈尔斯甩了甩手，望着两个年轻人的样子打量片刻，扬起眉毛，“耶稣啊。我 ** **甚至**** 都不知道该警告你们中的谁少欺负另一个……。”他摇着头慢悠悠地往外走，与儿子擦肩而过，“ ** **耶稣啊，你们俩。**** 确保对方用不着为你付出生命，好吗？只有这一点。我去睡了。”

　　随后，他关上厕所的门。

　　厕所里陷入片刻寂静。

　　“那是……？”

　　“我猜是的。”

　　“……从什么时候——”

　　“我不知道。真的。”

　　“那你……？”

　　随后又是片刻停顿。戴斯蒙撑着墙壁靠在肖恩身上歇息，深吸了口气。他的头还疼着。早知道不喝那么多了……。

　　“我抱着最坏打算碰那个装置时就没想过我还有机会看到这个世界。我很……高兴。我只觉得我很高兴，甚至欣喜若狂，像劫后余生那样高兴，但……事实上一定很难吧。”

　　“把你带回人间？很难，是的，不过难不倒我，感谢我们又聪明又有钱的圣殿敌人。”

　　戴斯蒙低声笑起来。混蛋。

　　“但是为什么？我还是想知道。”

　　“我没想过，真的。至少在今年以前没有。”肖恩望着天花板嗤了一声，“但我试着想了想，随后意识到我可能是你唯一的希望。你甚至不可能提出任何‘换做别人’的假设，因为只有我，没有别人有这个动机，更不可能有这个能力，放之四海只有我一个。满意了吗，混蛋？假如我一次也没有试着想过你还有没有救，你就别想回来了，所以你最好感谢我。”

　　“我才不是混蛋。对比起你我 ** **太**** 不是混蛋了。”他再次压上亲吻，没有受到任何抵抗，“不过谢谢。认真的。”

　　“你敢说不是？你倒显得……”肖恩不紧不慢地迎合这个吻，一点点地延长和加深它，“……还挺开心的。”

　　戴斯蒙微笑着，话语贴在肖恩的嘴唇上。

　　“这是我人生中最棒的一个圣诞节。”

　　“……我知道。欢迎……”

　　——！

　　厕所门在这时又打开了。

 ** **“还有一点，”**** 威廉探出头，“就——别——”

　　“爸……。”

　　“……“

　　他摆了摆手，关上门。 ** **“**** ** **耶稣啊。”****

　　听见他的脚步声走远以后肖恩率先笑了出来；他笑得太放肆，戴斯蒙也被感染了，两个人笑在一起。肖恩动手推开他，把衬衫扣子扣好，对着镜子整理头发，戴斯蒙刚拉好拉链试着靠近他，被他用手臂隔开：“瞧瞧你们美国人。 ** **至少**** 三次约会。”“得了吧，你爱我——”“闭嘴。”“可你不是想对我说欢迎回来吗？肖恩——我们是年轻热血的美国人。和英国人。拜托？”

　　肖恩看着戴斯蒙朝他展开双臂。天。

　　他微笑着叹气，“别那么自以为是，你回来不会改变任何事。每个人都只会各过各的，生活还在继续。你回来了，改变的只有你自己，但是看在这个世界欠你一个假期的份上，”肖恩决定再次拥抱他，送上一个啄吻，“欢迎回来。告诉我你想做什么，我会帮忙。”

　　“我想做——”

　　“至少三次约会。”

　　“好吧。圣诞快乐，肖恩。我会让你满意的。”

　　“我期待着。圣诞快乐，戴斯。”

　　

　　再晚些时候，肖恩已经回到他的电脑旁边了。戴斯蒙趴在他腿上不大舒服地睡着，他垂下左手替这个醉鬼和麻烦虫按揉太阳穴，让他的头疼好一些，电脑屏幕上还是邮箱的界面。

　　肖恩删掉了它，再一次打开文档。

　　

　　

　　

 

报告人  肖恩·黑斯廷斯

日期  2017年12月25日

主题  2017年度个人工作总结

类别  机密

 

1月

　　结束对卡勒姆、林、穆萨的协助，自伦敦返程；

　　与瑞贝卡汇合，协助完成Animus升级

2月

　　前往蒙特利尔；

　　潜入Abstergo，设置17号计划信息接口；

　　超链接：《蒙特利尔Abstergo娱乐接连发生一系列信息安全漏洞》

3月

　　设计接近奥措·伯格，黑入西格玛小队通讯网络；

　　等待凤凰计划实验室相关情报

4月

　　突袭凤凰计划实验室，获取实验资料

5月

　　潜入Abstergo，恢复17号计划删除数据；

　　超链接：《蒙特利尔数日深夜接连发生大规模停电》

6月至9月

　　与瑞贝卡分头行动：

　　——挪动Abstergo资金，在安全屋内建立小型实验室；

　　——安全屋安保工作；

　　——寻求生物工程技术人员支持，根据设计图搭建培育箱；

　　——从戴斯蒙、克莱父母方获取精卵开始培育，调节生长速度；

　　——将克莱的意识与Animus核心分离；

　　——将戴斯蒙、克莱的数据载入Animus；

　　——陪伴，与等待

10月

　　针对新生的戴斯蒙与克莱安排身体机能复健训练；

　　为他们配以袖剑

11月至12月

　　带领新的四人小队与威廉汇合；

　　前往埃及调查迪安娜·盖瑞之死；

　　证实已成功修改艾登·皮尔斯击杀奥利维尔·加奈尔的信息记录，Abstergo方面后续调查无法继续进行；

　　于亚历山大接应蕾拉·哈桑

2018年计划：恢复正常组织工作

　　

　　

肖恩·黑斯廷斯

于2017年12月25日

又及， ** **圣诞快乐，**** 刺客兄弟会


End file.
